Tulpa the Servant
Tulpa the Servant is a character created by Chariot of Fire . A powerful classical elementalist, the Servant was given power to serve the poor and desolate of the Omniverse; those who truly need serving. Given power by a mysterious unnamed force, he was born a slave, and now wanders the Omniverse. Template Name Tulpa AchmanRa Empregado Title The Servant Age He is immortally young, agewise although he appears to be about 18 in his primary form Gender Male Styles of Combat Multi-Cultural Classical Elementalist, Thoughtformationist, Spiritual Meditator, Various Self Defense Martial Arts, and Pressure Points. Appearance Tulpa often appears in his traditional servant garb. He appears in this form as a tall Egyptian man, deeply tan and bald, his eyes bluish green. He wears plain beige robes, with a rope belt around his waist. His build is muscular, yet not buff, toned from the many years he has served the worlds he has passed through. He can be described as handsome, with a strong jawline, although for some reason, he never stays in one place long enough to settle down. He bears the "Eye of Ra" as a tattoo on his shaven scalp and often removes the top part of his robes when he needs to work more smoothly. He often changes clothes to fit the situation he comes into. Personality Tulpa is a Servant, through and through. He is selfless, thinking naught of himself, and serving those around him. He will serve the weak, those who need one to serve them. This is his occupation at the moment... However he must remain emotionally detatched to a certain point, to keep away from the pain that he knows will come. He seems eternally calm, an expression of compassion and love on his face, like a serene monk, but does have moments where righteous anger will overtake him, like when those he has served are endangered. He tries to always be humble, always living the simplest life possible, yet sadly being destined to live a life seperate from everyone else, guided by a strange force that tells him what he is to do next... Tulpa meditates everyday to achieve true enlightenment, which he believes, he has yet to achieve. He has a great belief in the impossible, oftentimes telling children he serves to stay true to their childlike beliefs, to "stay gold" as it were (Sorry, I just had to throw that one in there, lol.) Abilties/Powers Tulpa, as has been bestowed with a variety of powers by the strange force that chose him to do be the current . These powers are designed to aid in his position as The Servant, and have been given to him based on various worlds he has been to. His powers generally respond with a variety of philosophies and mythologies, including the following: Thoughtformation''- Based on the beliefs of others, Tulpa can manifest belief into physical form, resulting in the creation of '''Thoughtforms, or reality created from thought. In order to do this, he focuses the belief of those around him through his own conscience, focusing this spiritual energy outward into a certain area. This spiritual energy warps reality to a certain degree and allows for the creation of the believed concept. For example, if Tulpa managed to make an entire town believe that there was water in the middle of a desert, he could manifest their belief into reality so as to create that water in the desert, just as they believed it. Tulpa can create certain Thoughtforms using his own belief, but these usually are designed for a certain purpose, and will not last for more then a few days. Thoughtforms created by more people will last longer, and possibly will last eternally, fueled by the people's own belief in it. Thoughtforms can also be manifested through emotions, the more emotions, the stronger the Thoughtform. An example would be a high amount of fear in a community creating powerful fear Thoughtform. Classical Element Manipulation and Generation- 'Being allow Tulpa to manipulate the "Classical Elements" from most cultures (earthly in this case). These include the following "sets" of Classical Elements: ''Spiritual Energy Manipulation- Quintessence, the Fifth Element, Aether, Qi, Prana, Orgone, Force, whatever you want to call it, the Universal Spiritual Energy that runs through all conscious beings in the Universe (Omniverse depending), is manipulatable by Tulpa. Tulpa can feel the flow of spiritual energy around him, allowing him to sense other conscience beings in the area. This spiritual energy flows through all things with conscience, from the smallest ant, to the greatest God... Tulpa often manipulates spiritual energy so as to heal the soul, driving out the corruption with a persons body so that the body can heal swifter. By speeding up a persons spiritual flow of energy, he can enduce an enhanced healing rate. This concentration of spiritual energy can also be manifested by Tulpa to form a kind of energy blast for self defense, and can also be "blocked" in various key parts of the boy in order to halt the flow of energy in the body, causing temporary paralyis or the deactivation of abilities for a period of time. This "deactivation" of an ability limits the target to melee attaks for a certain amount of time (two posts by the opponent) and cannot be repeated for the length of time the power has been deactivated. Spiritual energy is generated by conscienceness, and Tulpa can extract it from various beings, includings himself. However this does not effect the person he extracts it from, for Spiritual Energy is constantly generated by the persons mind. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth (Nearly All)- The Four Western Classical Elements are manipulatable by Tulpam although only fire and air can be generated. Other elements must be manipulated as they exist in the environments. Wood and Metal (Chinese)- Additional to the four Western Elements above, these two Chinese Elements are manipulatable by Tulpa. By '''wood, he can manipulate plantlife to the highest extent, and through Metal, he contains the power to manipulate, shift, liquify, and mold metal to a great degree. Yin and Yang- Tulpa has the ability to manipulate light and darkness through Yin and Yang. He can also generate light as well as darkness, by drawing on a persons inner light or inner darkness, extracting it so as to cleanse a soul of dark intentions, drawing it out in physical form. Void/Space(Japanese/Bön)- This Japanese/Bön element is manipulatable by Tulpa to a slight degree. It allows Tulpa to manipulate the space around him, extending it, shrinking it, primarily using it for teleporting. He can also use it to slow down, or downright stop attacks shooting at him by constantly expanding the space before him, although this constant bending of space tires him greatly. Four Properties (Buddhism)- The four elements according to Buddhism are drastically different than other elements. The four Buddhism Elements are Cohesion, Solidity/Inertia, Expansion/Vibration, and Heat/Calorific Content. These four properties are controllable by Tulpa to a mastered degree. Cohesion allows Tulpa to cause atoms of a different type to stick together, essentially glueing various items together eternally or splitting apart items seperate items that are already connected. This does not work if the items are completely fused together however. Solidity/Inertia 'allows Tulpa to shift an objects state, from gas to liquid to solid to plasma, or vice versa. It also allows Tulpa to control the inertia of an object, causing it to speed off suddenly, or causing it to come to an abrubt halt. It essentially allows him to control the speed at which things occur. '''Expansion/Vibration '''allows Tulpa to vibrate his own atoms so he can phase through solid objects. He can also vibrate other items as well, if the need be neccesary. Through expansion, he can duplicate endlessly an physical object he is given, such as food, or a brick. '''Heat/Calorific Content '''allows Tulpa to control temperature to the highest degree, raising it high enough to scorch the ground, or cooling it low enough to frost the ground. ''Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds (Tarot)- These four elements, used for the art of divination, allow Tulpa to control each of the elements that the Suit is assigned to. The '''Heart is assigned to emotion, and gives Tulpa telepathy, allowing him to feel and hear the emotions and thoughts of others. The Spade symbolizes Death, and allows Tulpa to bring back one that is close to death, or has recently died to life. It also allows Tulpa to keep Death and bay, prolonging life, giving him semi-immortality as . The Club is associated with War, and allows Tulpa to raise feelings of courage and fighting spirit, or conversely, allows him to dampen feelings of bloodlust and rage. It also allows him to alter probability slightly, resulting in "good luck" for those he serves, or "bad luck" for those who he must fight against. The Diamond represents wealth or riches, and allows Tulpa to manipulate and generate gold, or whatever the natural wealth of that world is. '''''Other abilities- Through his training as a Monk, Tulpa has achieved a variety of abilities, including astral projection, spiritual healing, meditation, prolonged states of concentrated trances, spiritual contact with the otherworldly, as well as various other spiritual practices. He is a master at self defending martial arts, is well versed in the use of pressure points, and is well trained in bo, sword, nunchucks, and various other weapons. Although as he often tries not to fight, sometimes it is neccesary in order to promote justice... History The Servant is a person, chosen by a strange divine force that resides in all cultures. Some call this force energy. Others call it God. Others call it "the Force." A living, universal power that flows through the Universe and watches all life upon it. It sees its beauty. It sees its splendor. Yet it also sees the darkness. The betrayal. The corruption of its beautiful Universe. It the reason. Yet being only force, it cannot influence it. Or can it? This universal presence decided it would choose a host for its power. A mortal. A human. One of already prominent humility, one who had suffered at the hands of the world. The Universe was corrupt because everyone served only themselves. This host would serve everybody. And as a result, the Servant was born. It is unknown how many the universal force went through before it came to Tulpa. was naturally immortal, however, whenever they became corrupt, or power hungry, the universal presence immediately stripped them of their power. So it searched far and wide, across the , across its dimension, searching for one person who might be able to stand the role of for longer than a few weeks... Enter Tulpa... Tulpa AchmanRa Empregado was born in the land of Egypt, son of the Pharoah himself. He was born into a life of luxury, servants doting to his every need, a guard surrounding him whenever he got into trouble, and enough gold in his pocket to serve his every whim and want. As he reached the age of 13, he prepared for marriage, having his pick of the most beautiful women in the land. He was set for life, set for eternity, and didn't have a care for anything else. However, on the eve of his 13th birthday, as Tulpa neared the palace gates for his birthday, a strange explosion of dust shot forth into the sky nearby, and as he threw up his hands in protection, he felt the harsh grip of a kidnappers hand on his throat. When he awoke from the blackness, he was tied to a horse, miles from his homeland, on the endless expanse of desert. The sands stretched eternally in every direction, and not even the great pyramids were visible on the horizon. As he struggled to get free, a large burly man approached him, a long thin whip in his hand... "Ahh, little Tulpa," he whispered, "I see you're awake... We knew it was your birthday, so we decided to throw together a little celebration for you... Except instead of giving the spoiled brat gifts... You're going to '''be' the gift..." Although Tulpa struggled to get free, the inevitable was clear... He was a slave now... To be sold to the highest bidder... An item... An object... The clean opposite of what he was before. For 4 years Tulpa was shipped from port to port, from country to country, from continent to continent, from world to world. He saw places he had never even dreamed existed, and worse, saw the eternal darkness that surrounded this world. The shadows of human corruption. He saw other like himself, slaves, property, twisted for others abuse. He saw others like his previous life as a Prince, and he finally was made to realize the inhumane life he lived... One year in Tibet, he was purchased by a man, a man who would change his life. This man was named Silas Paulos, and soon after buying him, freed him, inviting him to join him at the Tibetan monestary where he worshipped, feeling it might help him deal with the horrors he had suffered through slavery. Tulpa's choice there would change his life. He joined, and quickly over the course of the year, became a devout Buddhist Monk, focusing on the enlightenment of the soul, and the humbling life of the Monks. He took a vow of silence early on in the year, and as the course of his life progressed, he felt like for once in his life, he had achieved true happiness. Then one day, on the night of his 18th birthday, Tulpa was suddenly visited in a vision. As he slept, he was suddenly overcome by the might of a powerful essence. Its power filled his body so much so that he arched his back, levitating into the air as the mighty force raged through him. 'Tulpa AchmanRa Empregado... What are you?' ''What am I? I don't know... What are you? All you must know is that you have been chosen... the only question remains, will you serve? Serve what? I do not understand... Serve the world. The world is destroyed because all serve themselves. You have seen this. One must serve those who have not been served. Will you be '' ... ''Will you serve more then your people? Will you serve all without thought to yourself? Will you be the one the world needs Tulpa? Yes... With those words the immense power shot through his body with renewed strength, and he spread his arms, the powerful spiritual energies racing through his body. He shouted in euphoria as the light overtook him, and as quick as a flash, he whited out, unconciously dissolving into a dreamlike state, where he saw in a flash, the people of the entire Universe. He saw slaves, prostitutes, the poor, the desolute, and he felt the burning desire to stop it all... But how? What power did he have? What power indeed? Now, Tulpa, under direction of this powerful force, or under his own directive, travels the world, the Universe, and possibly even beyond, in order to serve the world, helping those that require it, doing whatever is neccesary to fight for those that need justice. Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters